Spit It Out
by HeartBreakZone
Summary: Harry wants to tell Ron about his love for Ginny because he thinks he should have the right to know. But the thing is, he doesn't know how Ron will react. Will he be mad at him? Perhaps hate him? Could it even be possible for Ron to hate him? Or will Ron be ecstatic to find out? One-shot.


**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Harry Potter.**

* * *

Harry couldn't believe he was about to do this.

The 16-year-old dreaded each step he took up to the boys' dormitory, yet his legs seemed to have a mind of their own as he continued to walk down the corridor.

What would Ron say? Would his best friend be mad at him, or perhaps even hate him for this? Would the two even stay friends after this?

Harry didn't want to think about the many possibilities of what would happen between him and Ron when he told him about his love for Ron's younger sister, Ginny, but he felt the need to have Ron know about his feelings for her. Why he wanted Ron to know, he hadn't the slightest idea...

He passed Ginny in the hallway. She smiled and lightly waved at him. She was so beautiful; Harry felt his stomach lurch. He smiled back as he passed her. Great. Now he's passed the girl of his dreams on his way to tell Ron about his crush on her. Just what he needed: butterflies in his stomach to make the situation more awkward.

He kept walking, wanting to turn back with each step he took. He didn't dare turn around; he knew he'd regret it. Ron needed to know.

He didn't know how long he'd been walking, but he passed Ron on the way to the boys' dormitory. He didn't notice until he was halfway down the corridor that Ron was just there.

"Wait, Ron!" Harry called to his best mate. The redhead looked back at Harry and smiled. "Hey, Harry! What's up?" Ron called back.

Suddenly the butterflies in Harry's stomach returned as he walked up to Ron to possibly have his last ever conversation with him...

"Er... Ron... can I... er... talk to you in private...?" Harry croaked. He just realized that he hadn't made up a plan on how he was going to tell Ron about his love for Ginny.

Ron looked at him like he had three heads. "Something's wrong. I can tell. What's the matter, Harry?" he asked his friend in a worried tone. Harry loved how Ron could tell that something was wrong with him this easily.

"I... er... can we go up to the boys' dormitory to talk? I don't know how many people are walking this corridor..." Harry said. Ron nodded as they walked up to the boys' dormitory.

"Harry, is there something wrong?" Ron repeated. Harry shook his head. "No... er... I just have to tell you something... er... really important," he explained. "What is it?" Ron asked. Harry shook his head again. "I'll tell you in the boys' dormitory," he said.

The walk to the Fat Lady's portrait was silent and a little awkward. "Password?" the Fat Lady asked.

"Rhinestone Sparkle," Harry muttered. The Fat Lady smiled as the portrait swing open.

This was it... The two walked up to the boys' dormitory and Ron sat down on one of the beds, Harry sitting at a desk nearby.

"What did you want to talk to me about, Harry?" Ron asked. Harry sighed.

"Er... can you give me a minute? I need to find the right words," Harry explained. "Take all the time you need, mate," Ron said, smiling at his best friend.

Harry awkwardly sat there as Ron stared at him, trying to think of the right thing to say. "You know... er... your... I have this... your sister, Ginny... er..." Harry hesitated uncomfortably. Ron tilted his head and raised his eyebrow. "What about my sister?"

Good. They got on the subject of Ginny. Now Harry needed to find out how to put the right words into what he was trying to say.

"I, er... Ginny... she... er... I don't think I could say this the right way... er... her and Dean... I'm just curious... they broke up, right?" Harry asked.

Uh oh. Wrong move. Now Harry found it best to let Ron find out on his own. Ron nodded his head and Harry stared at him, trying to let him get the message. He wanted to talk to him in private... he wanted to talk about Ginny... he asked about her love life...

"Yeah, they broke up. Why?" Ron asked curiously. Harry kept staring at him, trying to tell him the message with his eyes.

"Ron... er... how strong would you say our friendship is?" Harry asked after a while. Ron clearly didn't get the message. The redhead laughed. "Harry, our friendship is stronger than a Mandrake's scream. I love you like a brother. I wouldn't hate you if You-Know-Who put the Imperious Curse on me," Ron admitted. Harry felt a strong affection for Ron. All he could do was smile. This made it easier to tell him what he wanted to say...

At least, Harry thought that at first.

"So... nothing could destroy our friendship?" Harry asked.

"Nope," Ron said.

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely nothing."

Harry knew that this was the perfect moment. He needed to just say it. Just like ripping off a bandage...

"What if I told you that I had a crush on your sister?" he blurted out.

Ron stared at him, his eyes widened. Harry felt a shock in his chest as the possibilities of what would happen struck down on him...

Harry felt a little uncomfortable as Ron continued to stare at him. He squirmed and fidgeted in his seat until he figured Ron realized that he seemed to be tormenting Harry and spoke up.

"You... you like Ginny?" Ron asked, amazed. Harry felt guilty about what he just admitted, but he also knew that this was finally off of his chest.

"Ron... I'm so sorry... I can't control my feelings... I just thought it would be better if you knew... I'm really sorry, Ron... I am... Ron, please forgive me... Please..." Harry found himself begging. Ron sighed.

"Harry, it's fine. I'm just... shocked. How long has this been going on?" Ron asked.

Harry remembered perfectly.

"Remember when we saw her and Dean snogging each other in the corridor? I kind of felt like I wanted to hurt Dean. Ever since I've been wondering what's been going on until I stopped denying it. I'm really sorry," he repeated.

"Well... er... thanks for being honest with me, at least. I think I trust you a little bit more now. You didn't keep a secret from me. That's something really loyal..." Ron told him. Then, he did something Harry thought he wouldn't do after Harry just confessed his love for his sister: he smiled.

"I just don't know what to say to the fact that you like Ginny... I'm not mad, don't worry. I'm far from mad. I just don't know how to feel about you fancying my sister. Of course I've wanted you two to be together since you met each other, but I've never exactly thought it would actually happen. I never knew. I don't see why I should be angry with you, though, now that I think about it. You're my best friend and a great person. I know that if you were going out with Ginny that you'd be really responsible. I don't really have the right to 'give you my permission' but... I'm just glad you told me. I would support you two, actually," Ron rambled.

Harry felt another lurch in his stomach. He wasn't nervous. He was actually ecstatic. He couldn't believe what was happening. Had Ron just told him that he would approve Harry dating Ginny?

Ron smiled at Harry again. "You know, I think Ginny still likes you back," Ron said, winking.

"You think so?" Harry asked. Ron nodded coolly. "Yeah. I fully support it. Go ahead. Ask her out," Ron told him.

Harry couldn't believe it. Harry got up and hugged Ron, not knowing what he was doing.

To think... just an hour ago Harry felt a mixture of dread and self pity. Now he was planning on how to smoothly ask Ginny out.


End file.
